Spring Awakening: A Glee Fanfiction
by Groffchele
Summary: Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are best friends. However, when Mr. Schue decides to do Spring Awakening, the timeless Broadway classic, for the school's play, will they grow closer? And will Finn try to steal Rachel away? Rated T. Minor swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. I'm terribly sorry about what I did with the previous version of Spring Awakening: A Glee Fanfiction. I had a lot of stuff going on in real life and I didn't have a lot of time to work on my stories. I'm really hoping that this is a new beginning and that you all don't hate me because I'm such a terrible, terrible person. I'm so lucky to have such great readers and I hope you will still enjoy this new, revised version of Spring Awakening: A Glee Fanfiction. So yeah, same basic storyline but different things happen. I'll be deleting the old version and replacing it with the new chapters as I start uploading them. I'm also working on writing longer chapters, because I realize that my old chapters were very short. Enjoy, and please review! Reviews are love. 3_

Rachel blinked blearily, the room coming into view. The insistent blare of her alarm clock flooded her senses. Without giving much thought to the action, she reached and tapped the _snooze _button on the alarm. She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and squinted at the blocky numbers displayed on the screen of the clock. _6:04_. She'd slept in. With a groan, she threw the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She bypassed her pink bunny slippers and made a barefooted bee-line for the bathroom. Upon habit, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and regretted it. Perhaps due to the hardships of the previous day, she had spent the night tossing and turning. Clearly, such late-night habits had taken their toll.

Her hair settled in a mass atop her head, the hair that made up her bangs sticking out at odd angles. She made a fleeting grab for the hairbrush that resided on the bathroom counter, before deciding better of it. She crossed the room in two quick strides, turning on the hot water.

While she waited for the water to reach the appropriate temperature, she returned to her room to grab the clothes she had laid out the night before. She was back in the bathroom in a flash, the air already steamy. She undressed and stepped inside the shower.

Her shower was quick, about ten minutes, and she was soon dried off and fully dressed. Not only had the shower done wonders for her hair, it had also woken her into a state of physical and mental alertness. She felt ready for the day ahead.

For this particular day, she had chosen a maroon sweater, embroidered with the outline of an owl. She had on white, knee-high socks and shoes that were a mutual shade of red. Simple, compared to some of her more extravagant wardrobe arrangements.

Instead of her usual lengthy workout on the elliptical, she shortened the session to fifteen minutes and was finished with her vocal exercises by 6:39. As she made her way to the stairs, the tantalizing scent of whole-wheat blueberry pancakes wafted up from the downstairs living quarters. As she descended the staircase, the smell only became more evident.

Rachel rounded the corner into the living room. The television was on, blaring the news. Leroy was seated at the dining room table, his gaze fixed on the TV. A steaming mug of coffee sat untouched in front of him. "'Morning." He grunted.

Hiram, who must have been off today, was bustling around the kitchen. A pitcher of freshly-squeezed orange juice sat on the counter. Hiram lifted two pancakes onto a plate and offered it to her. "Hungry?" He asked in an easy tone.

"You have no idea." Rachel replied hungrily, grabbing a fork and knife from the silverware drawer and taking her place at the table. Her eyes widened hungrily as she stared at her breakfast. She stabbed her fork down into the first pancake, cutting it up into reasonable-sized pieces. She'd never been one for syrup. She dug in. "Anything good in the paper today?" She asked Leroy through a mouthful of blueberry pancakes. It was more of an attempt at small talk than anything. There was never anything good in the paper, in Rachel's opinion.

"Has there ever been?" Leroy retorted jokingly. He reached for his coffee and brought the mug to his lips, savoring the burst of energy that it awarded him. Rachel wrinkled her nose.

Hiram showed up then, placing a glass of orange juice in front of Rachel. "Thanks." She mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hiram scolded lightly, a gentle smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He sat down next to Leroy, discarding the apron he had been wearing on one of the pegs used to hold articles of clothing.

It didn't take long for Rachel to finish the pancakes. She rinsed her dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, and was just coming out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I got it." Rachel called, as the door was en route of the living room, of which she was headed. She crossed the room to the door and opened it for whatever visitor lay beyond.

Jesse St. James stood before her, a cocky smile gracing his features. He was dressed in his signature black attire; black shirt, black jacket. He leaned against the doorframe, his other hand wedged in his jeans' pocket. "Hello, beautiful." He teased.

"Shut up." Rachel shot back. As she turned her back and moved from the doorway to let him in, she couldn't help a grin.

"Bad morning?" He asked. She couldn't see his face, but she suspected he was grinning. The door shut behind her with a gentle _thud_. How was it that she could never be grumpy when he was around? She thought bitterly. She was entitled to her grumpiness just as much as the next person.

"You have no idea." Rachel mumbled, running a self-conscious hand through her hair.

"You can tell me all about it on the way to school." Jesse spoke softly, his arrogant demeanor gone for the time being. Rachel turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Jesse, what a pleasure." Hiram stepped into the room, a pleasant smile on his face. "How have you been?"

"Great, Mr. Berry. I'm just here to take Rachel to school today." He replied good-naturedly, an easy smile spreading across his face. "If it's okay with you." He added.

"Fine by me." Hiram said. "Just as long as Rachel makes it to school."

"Of course." Jesse nodded. His tone made it hard to not believe him. Not that there was any reason not to.

Rachel cleared her throat then, acknowledging her presence none too subtly. Both Jesse and Hiram blinked, turning their gaze to the huffy brunette. "If we don't leave soon, we'll be late." She reminded Jesse.

Jesse noted the underlying message in her words. Her eyes spoke what her mouth did not. She needed someone to talk to, away from the prying nature of her dads. She loved them dearly, but some things were better left unsaid between her and them. "I almost lost track of time." He breathed out, turning back to Hiram. "I guess we'll be going now."

"Ah, alright. Drive safely." He said. He crossed the room, pecking Rachel on the cheek in a loving fatherly fashion. "Have a good day at school, honey." He smiled brightly down at her and she did her best to return it.

"I will, Daddy." She nodded. Jesse joined her at her side now. "I will." She murmured, nearly inaudible. There was nothing upbeat about how she said it.

"Nice seeing you, Jesse." Hiram nodded towards the younger boy.

"Nice seeing you, too, Mr. Berry." Jesse flashed an award-winning smile before herding Rachel out the door and outside. He closed the door behind himself, leading Rachel by the hand to his Range Rover. He opened the passenger side door for her, helping her up into the vehicle. He shut the door and it was only a moment before he had taken his place in the driver's seat.

Jesse St. James was, in simpler terms, Rachel's best friend. He'd been there through nearly everything. They'd met at a Vocal Adrenaline invitational, during the Meet & Greet that had been set up after the show. They'd immediately hit it off, despite dark looks from a few New Directions members as she started up a strong conversation with the admittedly charming lead male. They'd kept a close relationship even after Rachel had departed from Akron with her fellow Glee clubbers. Jesse was #3 on speed dial, surpassed only by Leroy and Hiram's cell phone numbers. He was the go-to person for problems at school, whether it regard boy troubles, harassment, or simply for leadership tips when it came to the New Directions. Of course, the relationship wasn't one-sided. Jesse often called up Rachel with his problems, when they happened to pop up. Their friendship was easy. They were so alike, it was almost scary. No one quite understood Rachel like Jesse did. Not even her dads knew some of the information that she shared with Jesse. Which Rachel was once again grateful for at the moment. She needed someone to listen to her troubles, as selfish as it might sound. Jesse had always been there for her before, and she didn't suspect that that would change now.

Jesse reached across the small space that separated them, squeezing Rachel's hand reassuringly. "Tell me everything." He said simply. No other words were needed.

Rachel had, once again, been assaulted by her fellow Glee Club members with accusations of sharing information with the 'enemy'. In other words, Jesse. The demeaning insults and threats had reduced her to tears and she had spent the remaining time rehearsal time bawling her eyes out in the girl's bathroom. Even Finn had been included in the riot, which was what hurt more than anything that Quinn or Santana or anybody else could have said. Just thinking about it made tears start to sting the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. _Why is that no matter what I do, Finn will never take a second glance at me and realize that our 'friendship' can be something more? _Rachel thought bitterly. _So much for friendship. I'd do anything for him, and all that he cares about is getting Quinn back, even after she _lied _to him about the baby. _Rachel trailed off, blinking hard to clear the tears from her eyes. It wasn't fair. None of it was. Rachel getting bullied every day… The Glee Club not appreciating her dedication to New Directions… Finn…

"Rachel? You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Jesse broke through her internal lament. She realized that she hadn't spoken at all.

So she told him. She told him about the Glee Club and about Finn. She poured all of her feelings out and when she was finished, she realized that she had, indeed, been crying. She turned her gaze towards Jesse, studying his face and judging his reaction. His features were scrunched up in frustration. It was a minute before he spoke.

"You're telling me that, after all you've done, the Glee Club still doesn't trust you?" His voice was tight. "Even though you've dedicated nearly your entire life to helping them make it to Nationals, they still question you? And, worse, accuse you of sharing information with the opposing team?" His tone had risen, and fury threatened to spill over. It scared Rachel, though she didn't know why. The anger wasn't directed to her. He was on her side. That silent realization made her feel better. She hardly noticed how much time had passed until Jesse pulled into the McKinley parking lot. "Why do you even bother?" Jesse asked abruptly, his stormy blue-gray eyes intense as they bore into her deep brown ones. "They don't appreciate you, Rachel. They don't _deserve_ you. Come join Vocal Adrenaline. Your talents will be commended, and you'll be amongst equals. Or as close to equal as anyone can get to you."

Rachel wouldn't deny it; she had considered it more than she would care to admit. The only things that had kept her from doing so were Finn and New Directions. Finn wasn't tugging at the back of her mind as much as he used to. New Directions was another story. Even though she had been judged, ridiculed, and put down more times than she could count, she felt a strong dedication to the group. It was the sad truth that she had come to realize only that night. No matter how much they tried to get her to quit or scolded her or yelled bitter insults at her, she would never leave them. They'd worked too hard – _she'd _worked too hard to get the club where it was today, and she would always view that as one of her greatest accomplishments. At first, it had just been about being part of something. She had desperately yearned for the feeling that she belonged to something, if not someone. It had changed, though. Now, she felt a burning passion to push the team to their limits and make it to Nationals and hopefully win a National title. She couldn't abandon the team now, as much as the idea of joining Vocal Adrenaline appealed to her. She didn't know if she'd ever have the strength to do it. "I can't." Rachel squeaked softly. "I can't abandon my team. I'm not a quitter, Jesse. You know that. I won't quit on New Directions, no matter how much they might want me to." She said it with more assurance than she felt. Her eyes were pleading as they looked at him, praying that he wouldn't bring the subject up again. She wasn't sure she could deny the offer twice. At least, not in the same day.

Jesse nodded, resigned. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jesse turned the key in the ignition and the car's vibrations and gentle humming stopped. He pocketed his keys and got out of the car. He crossed the distance to the passenger's side door and held it open, helping Rachel down with his free hand. She gripped her shoulder bag tightly against her hip, knowing what awaited her once she stepped through the double doors and into the high school. Slushies. She willed herself to think optimistically. Maybe it would be a grape slushie today. Grape was her favorite slushie flavor. Something abruptly dawned on Rachel, and quirked an eyebrow suspiciously as she glanced at Jesse. "Don't you have school today?"

He chuckled under his breath, his blue-grey eyes dark and humorous as they met Rachel's gaze. "According to my doctor's note, I'm at home sick with the flu."

"You're not sick." Rachel accused, though it blatantly obvious to the both of them.

"You'd be surprised what a few Benjamins can get you." He smirked.

"Benja—" Rachel began, her eyes widening. Jesse cut her off.

"Let's continue this conversation later, shall we?" He asked good-naturedly, with a teasing undertone. As much as Rachel tried to be furious with him for lying about being sick, she couldn't. She supposed it was one of his agonizing charms. She was coming to get sick of it.

Jesse draped his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled into his embrace, as they'd often done. She was so lucky to have such an awesome best friend, she thought to herself. He led her towards the school, her stomach tightening. Once she was on her own, it would be open season as she was bombarded with slushies. Jesse led her towards the double doors, holding a door open for her. She smiled softly, trying to hide the turmoil that she was feeling inside. As the door clanked shut behind them, Jesse's arm returned to its lazed position around her shoulders. "So, this is McKinley." He smiled. "It's… quaint. In a good way." He added quickly, flashing a smile Rachel's way.

"Thanks." Rachel said dryly. "Except that I don't think that you're allowed on school grounds."

"I got a visitor's pass. Your lack of faith in my genius is nearly offensive, Rach."

"Your _genius_?" She questioned, cocking a brow. "You mean your unbearable arrogance?"

"Watch it." He shot back. Though his voice was hard, his eyes were playful. Rachel had been leading him by the hand down the halls of WMHS. Now, they had arrived at her locker.

From the outside, it looked like any ordinary locker. From the inside, it was clear that only Rachel Berry could have such a locker. The inside was lined with gold stars. The door of the locker held a magnetic mirror and pictures of her closest people; a picture of her and Jesse at the Meet & Greet, pictures of her and her dads from a photo booth. Even a picture Finn had given her of himself. Memoirs from her vast amount of clubs she was active in and awards she had earned from her many talents took up the rest of the space, aside from her school supplies. She heard Jesse give an uncharacteristic snort from behind her. "What?" She asked defensively.

"This is exactly how I pictured your locker would look like." He grinned. She stayed silent, grabbing the books needed for her first class of the day. As she closed her locker door gently, she turned back to Jesse.

"So, you're just going to wander the halls aimlessly while I'm in my classes?" She smirked. She had no idea why anyone would _willingly _spend an entire day at WMHS. It was beyond her.

"I'm actually here due to a number of things. I have a few things to talk about with some of the teachers. You going to this school was more of a bonus." He flashed her another blinding smile, one that he used to win over people. She had a strong suspicion that there was more to it than just that, and she hated the idea of him not telling her something. She turned and was met by a faceful of cold, corn syrup-y-ness. It drenched her face, some of it falling down her shirt and staining her clothes. The slushie dripped down her face, masking her tears of which were caused by a mix of humiliation and the corn syrup stinging her eyes. Through her squinted eyes, she caught a glimpse of Karofsky grinning down at her darkly.

_Did you like it? Chapter 2 coming soon. Please leave a review, it motivates me and, chances are, I'll be out with a new Chapter faster. Feel free to give constructive criticism or things you'd like to see later on in the story._

_-Groffchele_


	2. Chapter 2

_Grape_. The flavoring had seeped into her mouth. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Azimio and Karofsky's booming laughter as they looked down upon her stunned, drenched form. It took her a moment to register Jesse. His arm had released her shoulder and as she looked, she saw him grab Karofsky's shirt and shove him against the wall of lockers. Jesse wasn't exactly 'buff', but he had a dancer's body. He was strong in his arms and legs, even if he didn't look it. The sound of Karofsky's massive body slamming against the lockers echoed through the hall. Students stopped to watch, the hallway silent aside from Jesse's shouting. "You think that's funny?" He yelled, his blue-gray eyes burning with fury and hatred. Rachel had never seen him act like this. "HUH?"

Azimio grabbed Jesse from behind, pulling him back. "You defending her? Are you part of Homo Explosion, too?" He sneered. "You should know what we do to _gleeks _who don't know their place." He said 'gleeks' with a heavy amount of scorn.

Even though her face was sticky with corn syrup and tears, and she was humiliated, she worked up the courage to step forward. "Let go of him." She snapped, her fists clenched at her sides. Her voice wavered only slightly. "He never did anything to you."

Karofsky pushed himself off of the lockers, grinning at her maliciously. "You're in no place to be making commands." He sneered. He pushed her backwards, none too gently.

Jesse twisted in Azimio's grasp, punching him in the stomach. The football player looked stunned and Jesse wriggled away from him, tackling Karofsky. They tussled on the ground. It was hard to see who was winning. It took a moment before the numbness entirely wore off and then she was screaming for them to stop.

"Dude." Azimio spoke, his deep voice breaking through to the fighting boys. "He's not worth it. He's just a little Homo Explosion bitch." Karofsky waited for a moment, blinking, before shoving Jesse off of him roughly and getting to his feet.

"You'd better watch your back." He barked at Jesse. "Learn your place." He spat out the words. Jesse got up stiffly, glaring at the two football players. Rachel reached for his arm, seizing his attention.

"Let's go." She said softly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there was corn syrup dripping down her face and hair. The ice that had fallen down her shirt stung. All that she wanted was to find the nearest bathroom and clean herself off. She couldn't work up the power to care that she would be skipping her first class of the day. She was astonished that no teachers had heard the ruckus and come to investigate. As she looked around the hall, she saw a number of students staring at her with a mix of curiosity and confusion. Some of them were laughing, and her stomach twisted into a knot. She pressed herself against Jesse, tears spilling over again as the wound of humiliation was opened yet again.

Jesse bent his head close to her head as they walked, whispering to her, "I'm sorry." Rachel nodded numbly. They rounded the corner and stopped in front of the girls' bathroom. The halls were nearly all clear, save a few kids rushing to get to their classes. The bell resounded through the halls and the retreating footsteps of students to their classes were the only sounds heard. Rachel pushed through the door into the bathroom, fighting back sobs. She was entirely surprised as Jesse attempted to follow her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice lacking the superiority it usually held. "This is the girls' bathroom," She stood in front of him, her small form blocking his way. "You're not allowed in here."

"Bullshit. You're gonna need some help cleaning that stuff off." He objected in a hard tone. Rachel sighed in resignation, too emotionally strung to fight with him. She moved out of the doorway with a sigh.

Jesse ordered Rachel to lie against the wall. At first, she'd objected. "The ground is _dirty_." She'd said in a horrified tone.

"Your clothes are the only things that will suffer." Jesse had said dismissively. She'd finally obliged, lying against the wall nearest the last sink. Jesse grabbed some paper towels and made his way to Rachel. He wet the first paper towel, kneeling down besides her and beginning to clean the corn syrup out of her eyes and face.

Rachel's shoulders had drooped in such a lifeless way that it nearly hurt Jesse to watch. "Does this happen often?" He asked, his voice hard. No explaining was needed to know what he was talking about.

"Every day." She murmured.

"_Every day_?" He parroted, shocked. "Jeez, Rachel. And you never even bothered to tell me? If I'd known, I'd have made it so that they were scared to even look at you." He muttered darkly.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." She whispered. He looked astonished for a minute, and Rachel explained hastily. "I need to be able to solve my own problems, Jesse. I can't have you come in to deal with them for me every time. I'm grateful you stood up for me and everything, but in the end, it has to be me – not you – that finishes it."

Jesse nodded. He didn't like it – not one bit. He knew where she was coming from, though. He would respect her request. If it went further than slushies, though, fists would fly. He got up to wet another paper towel and came back, running it through her hair to get the food coloring out. He wrung the towel's water out, letting it soak into her hair. The food coloring dripped out slowly onto the floor.

They were silent for a moment. Jesse lifted up her shirt and the ice that had fallen down her shirt rolled down onto the tiled flooring. Without saying a word, Rachel reached up and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. She hugged him, sniffling against his jacket. "You're the best friend ever." She murmured.

On other terms, he would've replied with a cocky, "I know." and a smirk. Instead, he stayed silent, squeezing her small frame in return.

They stood there like that for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts, feeling comfortable in each other's arms. Rachel was the first to pull away. "I have to get to class." She whispered.

"I know." Jesse sighed.

* * *

><p>Rachel could hardly stay awake through Mr. Schue's Spanish class. She slumped against the top of her desk, struggling to understand the blur of words coming from Mr. Schuester's mouth. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, her gaze traveled to the clock above the door. The minutes seemed like hours and Rachel had nearly lost track of time when the bell rang, dismissing the class. The other students hurried out the door, though Rachel took her time to gather her things.<p>

"Rachel? Can I talk to you?" Mr. Schue called from the front of the room. Rachel sighed inwardly, hurrying to gather her books and making her way to Mr. Schuester's desk.

"Yes?" She asked, feeling her patience running short.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it in class today. Has something happened that's upset you? If so, I can get Miss Pillsbury to—" He started.

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine," Rachel butted in hastily. "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm tired. That's all." She forced herself to sound upbeat, her showface slipping up to mask her true emotions.

"Well, alright…" Mr. Schuester replied cautiously. "If you're sure…" He eyed the small brunette, judging her expression.

"I'm sure." She nodded, her tone closing the matter. "Can I…go now?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, sure. Don't be late for Glee Club rehearsal!" He called as she hastily retreated from the classroom. In her rush, she collided with a muscular chest on her way out.

"Whoa, Rach. I didn't know you'd be _this _eager to see me." Jesse taunted, his grey-blue eyes holding a boyish glint. He gently grabbed her shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "Why the rush?"

Rachel decided to ignore his first comment, shaking her head to clear her scattered thoughts. "I just… don't want to be late for my next class." She said, not meeting his gaze. Jesse knew she was lying, but he didn't push her further.

"I might not be there to meet you after your next class. Like I said before, I have some stuff that needs to be taken care of." Jesse said, breaking the silence that had settled as they walked.

"Oh, alright. When will I be able to see you?" She asked, her large, brown gaze meeting his steely slate blue one.

"How about we meet up in the auditorium for lunch? From the way you talk about the cafeteria, I judge you hardly ever eat there, anyways." He grinned, smug in the knowledge that he knew so much about her.

"That sounds great." Rachel beamed, squeezing his hand in hers. Rachel stopped just outside the door of her Algebra I class, telling Jesse not to be late for lunch.

"'Wouldn't dream of it." He assured her, flashing a thousand-watt smile at the short brunette. Rachel didn't miss the group of giggling girls who pointed and swooned at Jesse as they passed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'll be counting the seconds." She said dramatically, reluctantly releasing his hand and disappearing through the doorway to her next class. Jesse sighed. If only she knew…

* * *

><p>Jesse stole another glance at the map he had picked up from the lady who had given him the visitor's pass. The halls were clearing, only a few stragglers spotted as he roamed the hallways of McKinley, searching for the office.<p>

Technically, he came upon Figgin's office by mistake. As he was walking down a hallway, a flurry of heated shouts made its way to Jesse's ears. Curiosity got the better of him, and he followed the yells down a short corridor. The origin of the shouting was just the place he had been looking for.

Despite the sturdy glass door and wall that isolated the principal's office from the rest of the room, Jesse could hear the shouting loud and clear.

The screamer was none other than the famous Sue Sylvester, in her element. Rachel had spoken of her countless times and now Jesse had the honor of seeing her in action. He wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse.

She was nose-to-nose with Figgins, gesturing wildly around her. Jesse couldn't quite pick out any words, as the glass muffled the words. Not that he needed to. The idea was clear.

"Can I help you, young man?" Jesse jumped as the secretary's voice cut through his trance. He took a deep breath, his showface slipping on effortlessly as he turned to greet the middle-aged woman.

"I'm here to have a word with Principal Figgins." Jesse replied, flashing her a smile that could turn a teenage girl's knees to jelly.

"Feel free to take a seat until Principal Figgins is available." She said with a reasonable tone, gesturing to the row of seats pressed against the wall. She seemed oblivious to the screaming match going on a room over. Perhaps things like this were the norm.

He nodded, going to seat himself in the chair nearest Figgins' office. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, humming 'Don't Do Sadness' to himself as he waited.

It wasn't nearly five minutes before the door to Figgins' office flew open and Sue Sylvester stormed out, fuming. Jesse pitied the student who got in her way. Figgins stepped out of his office, clenching his hair in his fists. Jesse cleared his throat softly, ripping Figgins from his reverie.

"Oh, hello." He blinked, confused.

"Hello, sir. I'm Jesse St. James. The new transfer?" He asked, his voice holding an air of superiority.

* * *

><p>Rachel was confused when Mr. Shale, her Algebra I teacher, asked her to report to Figgins' office immediately. As far as she knew, she hadn't won any awards and it's not like she ever did anything to get into trouble. Nevertheless, she'd obliged without hesitation, ignoring the taunting comments and pitying glances that her classmates sent her on her way out.<p>

Once she was alone in the corridor, she felt as though she could finally breathe. Not wanting to leave Figgins waiting, she hurried on her way to the office. As she turned the corner into the administrative area, she looked towards the secretary.

"Just go right in, hon." The secretary said before turning back to her paperwork. Rachel cautiously made her way to Figgins' office, holding the door ajar as she peeked in.

"Principal Figgins? You wanted to see me?" She asked cautiously. It was then that she noticed another figure seated across from Figgins. Curiosity burned in her mind.

"Ah, yes. Come in, come in." Figgins gestured to the other chair across from him. She slipped inside the office, closing the door gently behind her and turning to take a seat. She froze.

"Jesse?" She asked, sounding bewildered. "What are you…" She trailed off, shifted her gaze to Figgins. She took a seat, her gaze switching between the two.

"Ah. So you know each other?" The principal asked in his heavy Indian accent, nodding in approval.

"You could say that." Rachel said numbly, not missing Jesse's knowing smirk.

"Well then." Figgins said, placing his palms on his desk and scooting up in his chair. "Rachel, this is Jesse St. James, though you probably know that already. He's our new transfer, and I'd like you to show him around. You'll pretty much be excused from all of your classes and homework for today." Figgins grinned. "Help him get to know the school grounds, introduce him to some new people, and help him learn the ropes. Alright?"

"Alright." Rachel replied numbly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Truthfully, I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter aside from major procrastination. I started school so everything has been kind of overwhelming. However, once I get used to everything new going on in my life, I hope to get back into a normal writing and updating pattern. Sorry, guys. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 3. I do not own Glee or Spring Awakening. _

As soon as Figgins had dismissed them and they were alone in the hallway, Rachel turned on him. "What the hell?" She asked sharply. Jesse was taken aback – Rachel never cursed. "You were transferring and you didn't bother to mention it to me?" Her voice was rising as it often did when she was furious.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said slyly, clearly not fazed by her outburst. "I assume it worked?"

Rachel sighed. Her adrenaline had not lasted as long as she'd hoped, and she was beginning to realize just how much she was overreacting. "I was definitely surprised…" She trailed off, her eyes clouded with uncertainty as she lifted her head to look Jesse in the eyes.

"Are— are you upset that I'm transferring?" Jesse asked, attempting to keep the distress from his voice. His eyes bore into Rachel's as he awaited her answer with both anticipation and dread.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel sputtered in bewilderment. "This is… amazing!" The smile that graced her face was nearly blinding – she _did _floss between classes, after all – and the small gesture was enough to bring Jesse back into his good spirits. Rachel continued to ramble, most of her words running together in a blur of excitement. Jesse grinned softly.

"That sounds great, Rach." He interjected gently. "But don't we have somewhere to be?" He asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. Rachel blinked, having been caught up in the moment, before responding.

"Right. We missed lunch, sadly, but I believe I have Glee Club next." She glanced at one of the hall clocks to confirm her suspicions. "Care to join me?" She grinned.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Rachel's small frame, pulling her close to him before speaking. "I'd love to."

Surprisingly, the choir room was a flurry of activity when Rachel and Jesse arrived, seconds before the bell. Rachel unraveled herself from Jesse's hold, leading him by the hand to the front row. It took two seconds – flat – for the room to fall silent. Jesse avoided eye contact with the entire room. Someone cleared their throat, and Rachel looked up suspiciously. "What?" She demanded.

It was Santana who spoke up. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Rachel bristled as the Latina's eyes raked hungrily over Jesse's form. Jesse didn't seem to notice, turning around to fix the room with a leveled gaze.

Rachel was about to respond with a biting retort when Mr. Schuester entered the room. Unlike the rest of the Glee Club, Mr. Schue didn't seem a bit fazed by Jesse's presence. He clapped his hands, turning the room's attention to him.

"Okay, guys. I know that we need to focus on the competition and everything, but I have something else to talk to you guys about today." He announced, rubbing his hands together.

"Who's he?" Finn interjected, speaking the minds of the rest of the Glee club. He sounded slightly wounded as he watched Jesse drape his arm over Rachel's shoulders again. She was practically sitting in his lap. The image made Finn feel sick.

"Ah. I thought you'd all ask at some time." Mr. Schuester replied. He took a deep breath. "This is Jesse St. James." He said, indicating Jesse with a wave of his arm. "He's a new transfer and is going to be joining us for the remainder of the school year."

Jesse turned around in his seat to smile smugly in the direction of the others. Finn bristled. "What the heck, Mr. Schue?" The football player bellowed. "You didn't even ask us?" Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, about to respond.

"Excuse me, _Finn_," Rachel interrupted sharply, turning around in her seat to glare at him. "But you should be honored that Jesse chose to join the Glee Club. I don't know if you know this, but he was the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline." She snapped, before adding as a last thought, "_And_ he can dance."

Finn stood, open-mouthed, at the petite brunette. He blinked, wondering if he'd heard wrong. Rachel had _never _acted like this – at least, not to him. She was always trailing beside him like a loyal puppy, agreeing with every utterance that left his mouth. Now, she was standing up for this Jesse guy – _and _she'd insulted his dancing. The change in Rachel was unexpected and very much unwelcome. Along with a sense of betrayal and confusion came a burning hatred for Jesse St. James; just thinking the name left a bitter taste in Finn's mouth.

Kurt's voice tore Finn from his thoughts, bringing him into the present. The male diva had risen, hand on hip, and was currently regarding Jesse with a quizzical gaze before turning on Mr. Schuester. "Excuse me, Mr. Schue, but don't you think it's a bit strange that we make it to Regionals and suddenly the _male lead_ of Vocal Adrenaline is transferring schools and joining our Glee Club?" Kurt didn't bother to keep the suspicion from his tone.

"You guys, it's not up for debate. Jesse goes to this school now. I suggest you suck it up and welcome him into the club and be grateful for such an experienced new member."

Finn watched, squirming angrily in his seat, as Jesse leaned in to whisper something in Rachel's ear. Rachel giggled, whispering something back. Her lower lip lightly graze the shell of Jesse's ear. "Get a room." Finn muttered, shifting in his seat again. _Who does he think he is?_ Finn thought. _Coming in here and stealing Rachel's attention. That should be me she's sitting by, not him. _Mr. Schue was still talking, though not with much attention. The rest of the room had joined into their respectable cliques and were currently whispering amongst themselves, casting various glances Jesse's way as they did so. Rachel caught Santana eyeing Jesse again, in the way that a carnivore might look at meat. She shot the Latina a glare, though Santana had turned around by then.

"Santana's looking at you." Rachel grumbled in Jesse's ear, unable to keep the frustration from her tone.

"Santana? I'm sorry. I've yet to become acquainted with the majority of the Glee Club." Jesse said apologetically, shifting his body in his chair to look Rachel in the eye.

"The Latina wearing the Cheerio's outfit." Rachel explained. Jesse glanced over his shoulder in the direction of said Cheerio.

"Oh." Was all Jesse said. Rachel seemed to glare at him, and he realized he'd said the wrong thing. "Oh?" He said, trying to sound more interested.

"Yes. She's a vulture," Rachel began heatedly, her voice tight. "She sees a cute boy and she swoops in for the catch. It's really quite tribal." The petite brunette shook her head.

"Luckily," Jesse smirked, twirling a strand of Rachel's hair around his index finger. "She's not my time." He nearly laughed when he saw Rachel physically relax beneath his arm. "Why? Were you worried?" He teased. A look of horror came over Rachel's features, though it didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I just… her crowd runs with the football players. She's bad news." Rachel had a particularly one-sided opinion when it came to the Cheerios, especially Santana and Quinn. They had tormented her while she was a freshman, and the teasing had followed into sophomore year. She figured she had the right to despise them, as they had given her reason to.

"Ah?" Jesse raised a brow. "Then who's _good _news?" He asked. "Who do you hang out with?"

Rachel looked away, unable to meet her friend's gaze. Truthfully, she didn't have many friends. Kurt and Mercedes had began to warm towards her, but she figured that, after standing up for Jesse, their allegiance would soon be nonexistent. "Well… I, uh…" Rachel didn't know how to explain. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"Are you trying to tell me that no one in this school has offered to be your friend?" Jesse asked incredulously. "What about Finn? You guys seemed pretty close, from what you've told me."

Rachel shook her head, sighing heavily. "Finn is nice to me. He recognizes and respects my talent and he encourages me to do things, but there's usually something in it for him." She chewed on her lower lip, a sign of insecurity. This was a touchy topic for Rachel. "Not that I'm not at fault," she added hastily. "I do a lot of things out of self-benefit. Finn is different, though."

"Hey." Jesse reached out his free hand and tapped Rachel's chin. "Look at me." After a moment's hesitation, Rachel obliged. Her big, brown eyes swam with unshed tears as Jesse stared back, his steely gray-blue gaze intense. "You are Rachel Berry. You are amazing. Not only do you have the voice of an angel, but you are beautiful, and sweet, and smart. Do you see all these people around you?" He asked, gesturing around him. "They're all Lima losers. They'll be stuck here, in Lima, for the rest of their lives, working dead-end jobs with absolutely no recognition. You, on the other hand, are destined for greatness." At this, Rachel turned a most vibrant shade of red, the ghost of a smile gracing her petite features. "New York, remember? In a few years, none of this will matter, and you'll look back on your unpopularity as a mere obstacle that you conquered. Trust me, Rachel. You're too good for these people." His voice was strong and sincere and it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. Her sobs were soft and weak, but Jesse's concern was evident all the same.

He shushed her soothingly, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. "Rach, you don't need to cry. I'll always be here for you. Promise." Rachel sniffled, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck, her tears wetting the collar of his shirt.

"Have I ever told you you're the greatest best friend ever?" She whispered against the fabric, her arms tightening around him.

"Only every day." Jesse chuckled smugly. Rachel was about to scold him for his cocky demeanor when she was interrupted.

"How sweet." Santana sneered from Jesse's right. Rachel had already pulled away, eyeing the cheerleader with a mix of contempt and anxiety. Her face was still wet from her tears, and she used the end of her sleeve to wipe at the tear tracks.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped.

"Nothing. I was just observing your heartfelt exchange. Quite touching, really." She smiled sweetly, her eyes staring daggers at the diva.

Jesse raised his hand, opening his mouth to speak, when Mr. Schuester cleared his voice, (rather loudly, might I add.), and brought the attention of his students back to him.

"Now that I've got your attention." He said stiffly, watching as the last of the Glee Clubbers took their seats and fixed their gazes upon their teacher. "I have something that I need to discuss with you guys." He paused to add suspense.

The room was silent, though the unanswered question hung in the air. _What was Mr. Schue planning now?_

"I know you've all been wondering about the school's theatrical production this year." He continued. "Well, here it is." Mr. Schuester glanced around at the blank faces of each student, smug in the knowledge that this news was new to them. "Spring Awakening."

Confused glances were exchanged, questions floating around the room in hushed tones. Jesse met Rachel's gaze, both wide-eyed and opened mouth. This was not at all what they'd been expecting.

"Spring Awakening?" Rachel was the first to speak up, gaping at Mr. Schue. "How in the world did you get that approved by the school board?" No one seemed surprised that Rachel knew what Spring Awakening was, even though their confusion remained.

"Well…" Mr. Schuester said, scratching the back of his head and staring at his feet. "I haven't exactly gotten it approved yet. I need to get as many people as possible to sign a petition, and if I get enough names, they'll let us do it. I think it's a great idea; Spring Awakening is the perfect musical, especially for kids your age and all that you're struggling with."

"But it has _sex_, Mr. Schue. We can't possibly show that to people's families. The thought of it is absurd. To think, I'll be caught playing Wendla in a high school production, surrounded by mortified parents and inquisitive children who may or may not be my fans in the near-future." She was over-thinking – everyone could see it – but she couldn't help herself. She had always been terrified of things that might end her singing, acting, or dancing career. This might just end all three in one fateful night.

"Wait, who's Wendla?" Finn asked, looking quite similar to a lost puppy. _The irony_, Rachel thought smugly.

"The female lead, of course." Rachel replied matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious.

"And what makes you think you'll be getting the lead?" Mercedes got to her feet despite Kurt's efforts to keep her in her chair. "Maybe I'll get the lead."

Rachel only just stopped herself from laughing out loud, a choked chuckle torn from her lips, almost sounding like a gag. "You seriously think that you might play Wendla? Do you even know who she _is_?" Rachel asked incredulously, a challenge to her voice. Mr. Schue's voice was faint in the background as he tried to regain the attention of the class, to no avail.

"I'll do my research." Mercedes waved off the question airily. "Anyways, I'm just as good a singer as you and, let's face it, people like me more. Am I right, guys?" She needn't have turned around as halfhearted agreements drifted around the room from the Glee Clubbers.

"It has nothing to do with being _liked_, Mercedes." Rachel protested. "It has to do with talent. You may be a decent singer, but you have absolutely no acting or dancing experience, aside from that hop-and-step that you sometimes do when you sing in front of the class. Not to mention that my voice is more suited for the part. To play Wendla, you have a voice built for variety. Your voice is fit for wailing in the background at the end of a song." Rachel remarked. Mr. Schuester seemed to have given up on getting the class back on track. He figured the little show would be over soon and then they could resume their previous discussion.

"Shut up. The only thing you're good for is whining." Mercedes retorted haughtily. It was clear that her patience was running short, but Rachel was just getting started.

"I'm good for a hell of a lot more than you are. I bet you can't act for your life. Stick to R&B. Broadway is definitely not for you." Rachel shook her head, sitting back down. Mercedes was steaming, her face turning a very unbecoming shade of fuschia. Rachel knew she had won. The dark-skinned diva tromped back to her seat in a huff, staring daggers across the room at Rachel.

Jesse leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear, "What was that?"

Rachel shook her head dismissively, feeling slightly triumphant. "Mercedes in denial. She can't accept the fact that no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be quite the performer that I am." Jesse smiled. Same ol' Rachel Berry.

"If we're _done_," Mr. Schue emphasized, his voice rising to make sure everyone heard him. "I'd like to continue with what we were talking about before. If everyone's cool with Spring Awakening, then I'd like you to take these slips of paper home and have you and your parent sign them, giving us written permission to continue with this little project." Mr. Schue spoke while passing around a small piece of paper with miniscule text that no one ever bothered to read. There was the crinkling of paper as each of the students either stuffed it into their pockets or bags, and then the bell was ringing, announcing another end to another chaotic day at McKinley. "Also!" Mr. Schuester called out as the students flooded to the narrow doorway. "Role auditions will be this Friday." Rachel mulled over this information. _Today is Wednesday_, Rachel thought. _That gives me two days to prepare. Easy enough. _She thought smugly, shouldering her pink bag, studded with gold stars.

"You ready to go?" Jesse asked, nudging Rachel gently. Rachel nodded, hooking her arm in his as they slipped out of the choir room.

_I hope you liked it. I'll begin working on the next chapter immediately… tomorrow because it's late and I have to go to bed. D: Love you all, you are my motivation (as well as your reviews ;)) Same as before, I'll be asking for requests for Rachel's audition song. I'm also still open for requests on what you'd like to see later on in the story. _

_-Groffchele_


End file.
